


let it snow

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Snowball Fight, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: Iruka and Naruto versus Kakashi and Sasuke versus Tsunade and Sakura in a snowball fight. Just some fun shenangians.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third Winter Bingo fic for the prompt "playing in the snow". no specific pairings or relationships, just a good ole snowball fight.

“Incoming!” Naruto shouted as he and Iruka were pelted with snowballs. It was Naruto and Iruka versus Kakashi and Sasuke versus Tsunade and Sakura. Iruka  _ had _ been surprised when Tsunade had said she would join in the fun, but so far she had been the most aggressive competitor. He should have expected that from a sannin. 

“Naruto, you aim for Sasuke!’ Iruka shouted. He currently had a large round snowball in his hand that had Kakashi’s name written all over it. “Then go for the Hokage!” 

Iruka wound up to throw the snowball at Kakashi’s admittedly handsome face when he was struck from the right. He turned to see Tsunade laughing as she ducked back behind her and Sakura’s shelter. “Oh no you don’t,” he muttered, switching gears to ready his attack for Sakura. He got his chance just as she poked her head up, surveying the field for her next victim and threw the ball at her head with just enough force to knock her back. 

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto said, moving over towards him. “You were supposed to go for Kakashi-sensei!” 

“I had a change of plans. Don’t worry, I’ll get him,” Iruka said, already gathering up enough snow for another densely packed ball. But he had no idea where the copy nin was. He’d just had his eye on him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “What--” 

“Here, sensei, I thought you could use a clearer target,” Kakashi said, his tone amused. 

“Oh, now that’s no fun,” Iruka said, putting the ball down at his side. “I’m supposed to be hunting you down. You just showing up here in Fort Uzumaki is just unfair.” 

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto shouted and Iruka just had enough time to duck for Naruto to throw a large snowball at Kakashi’s face. “Ha! Gotcha, Kakashi-sensei!” 

“Yes, you did,” Kakashi said, wiping snow from his face. He reached forward and snatched Iruka’s snowball from his hand just as they were all three attacked. “What?” 

“Mutiny!” Sasuke shouted from where he stood with Tsunade and Sakura, who was positively beaming at him. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Kakashi said, rolling up a snowball of his own. Iruka took a moment to just watch them all playing in the snow. Tsunade aside, this was his family. His weird, sometimes dysfunctional, family. Kakashi, the copy nin, who somehow wanted to spend time with him. Naruto, the shunned jinchuriki who he’d taken under his wing. Sasuke, the brooding remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Sakura, the girl who was in love with Sasuke. 

He laughed as he watched snowballs fly back and forth, narrowly missing getting hit in the face with one. Later, when he and Naruto had time to sit down and eat some warm ramen, he’d be thinking about this. About the memory of playtime in the snow with the people he cared about most. He couldn’t think of any better way to spend his day off than by throwing snowballs at his students, the copy nin, and the Hokage. 


End file.
